Sonadow:Vampires boys w
by shadilver1-2-3
Summary: Hola aquí les traigo un sonadow se trata medio de vampiros jeje espesaremos con sonadow luego el seguirá un shadilver jeje


**_Sonadow:Vampires Boys (cambio de papeles sonic-seme y shadow-seme)._**

**_Estaba un vampirito en un enorme castillo solo la unica compañia que tenia eran las sombras que tenia su padre hace unos cuantos años pero con ellas no podia vampirito bestia ropas muy elegantes tenia un chort muy corto ariiba de las rodillas pero bonbacho ensi tu dirias son de mujer ¬¬ pero no,hay esas ropas eran hermosas y majestuosas para los hombres vampiros tambien tenia un chaleco legro con unicamente dos botones color rojo y le salian dos picos_**___**por**___**_la parte de abajo por detras y bajo ese chaleco negro tenia un camisa blanca de mangas cortas y tu bata que era negra y llegaba asta el suelo y por el fondo llebaba rojo, tenia unos zapatos negros con calsetas sobre salientes blancas no le llegaban tan arriba le llegaban como de bajo de la rodilla a la mitad y alfinal de las calsetas tenia unos anillos muy birllantes color amarillo y era su piel de color negro con franjas rojas por piernas,brasos y cabeza era toda una monada para los vampiros xD y era identico a su padre nomas que su padre era griseado y con sus franjas color azul opaco y su madre no se conosia ensi no tenia madre._**

**_En un castillo vecino a el anterior_**___**que**___**_shadow (haci se llamaba nuestro vampirito)no conosia se encantraba otra vampiro 1000 años mas grande a shadow(que ensi para ellos era solo un año)de color azul y ojos color esmeralda verdes era un poco mas alto que shadow tenia una vestimenta tambien muy elegante pero diferente ya que la otra era para vampiros mas chicos, el usaba unos pantalosnes largos y negro algo aguados y una camisa blanca de manga larga bonbacha de las muñecas con un moño negro por el cuello y algo abierta y tambien usaba una capa igual negra y con fondo rojo sus zapatos tambien eran negros muy brillantes pero el no tenia anilos ni nada solo sus calsetas que casi no se le notaban por el pantalos largo._**

**_Shadow se sentia algo solo peor ya estaba acostumbrado y_**___**como**___**_vivian lejos de la gente es decir del pueblo podia salir cuando quisiera y este era uno de sus cuando quisiera xD..._**

_**En el castillo de shadow por la noche:**_

**_Shadow:(dirijiendose a la puerta)Boy a salir!(les grito a las sombras que no dijeron nada pero shadow sabia que si lo abian oido,solto una sonrisa que iso que sus colmillos sobre salieran eran tan brillantes...)^w^._**

**_Shadow estaba en el jardin rodeado de rosas negras y rosas rojas caido a el color sangre se tiro en ellas y al frente de el habia como un tipo lago que resaltaba perfectamente con la luz de la luna llena..._**

**_Shadow:(suspira)que bella noche ^w^(de nuevo haciendo notar sus colmillos xD)._**

**_¿?:Es sierto... tanto como tu..._**

**_Shadow siguio sentado sin ninguna preocupacion y solo bolteo algo confundido por lo ya dicho para ver quien era el dueño de esas palabras._**

**_Shadow:(ladea la cabeza)Quien_**___**eres**_**_?(le solto una sonrisa tan hermosa como la luna pero estavez no se asomaron sus colmillos)._**

**_¿?:jeje Hola... perdon por no presentarme primero(sale de su escondite tras unos arboles y se aserca a shadow y le hace una rreverencia)Buenas noches mi Erizo negro yo me llamo sonic y usted?._**

**_Shadow:^^ buenas noches sonic yo me llamo shadow mucho gusto ^^ y que haces fuera a estas oras de la noche?_**

**_Sonic:Pues... lo mismo le pregunto mi señor._**

**_ no hables con tono educado me marea ._**

**_Sonic:lo lamento es la costumbre je._**

_**Shad****ow:emm pues yo solo sali a tomar aire(boltea hacia la luna)y desidi parar aqui por la hermosa noche...(fue interrumpido por sonic).**_

**_Sonic:tanto como tu...(mirada picarona y sele hacerca un poco mas y se sienta a su lado)._**

**_Shadow:por que desis eso?..._**

**_Sonic:por que es la verdad ^^ por sierto que edad tienes...?_**

**_Sonic no sabia que shadow tambien era un vampiro y por el contrario shadow ya sabia que sonic tambien era un vampiro._**

**_Shadow:Uff... muchos ya perdi al cuenta jajajaja ^^._**

**_Sonic:como que muchos si te bes tan pequeño..._**

**_Shadow:pues ensi creo que tengo hmmm(se pone la mano en su menton)hmm... 5000 años ^^ y tu?._**

**_Sonic:e-entonces..._**

**_Shadow:jajaja si ^^ y tu tambien por lo que beo ^w^ y tu cuantos?._**

**_Sonic:jeje yo 6000 los acabo de cumplir antier._**

**_Shadow::o(se hacerca un pokito mas a soic y le da un abrazo)felisidades ^^(se separa)._**

**_Sonic:(desbia la mirada)/gracias...y por donde vives..?_**

**_Shadow:por un castillo algo rretirado de aki y si pregutas conquien vivo,vivo solo O.O_**

**_Sonic:yo tambien vivo en un castillo sercas de aki y tambien vivo solo jajajaja y tu porque vives solo deverias de estar aun con tus padres no crees?(sele hacerca lujuriosamente a shadow quedando muy pegado a el aloque shadow no le tomo importancia)._**

**_Shadow:pues.. no tengo madre y mi padre acaba de fallecer...y tu?_**

**_Sonic:pues digamos que por un axidente pero en si ya me acostumbre a estar solo, otra pregunta mi shadow..._**

**_Shadow:Cual?^w^._**

**_Sonic:(tira a shadow al suelo quedando shadow algo confundido)Puedes decirme ¿Porque te bes tan delicioso y dulce...?_**

**_Shadow:(poniendose colorado)o/o(decidio no rresponder y aun en el suelo sonic le puso sus manos contra el suelo y le dio un beso en la boca)O/O(quedo en shok..)._**

**_Sonic:(se separa lentamente...)que hermoso...(lo sento y lo abrazo a la luz de la luna sin importarle que pensara shadow)-pensamientos de sonic:hmm tenia planiado comermelo pero esta rrecompensa es mejor.. lo are mioo!-_**

**_Shadow por el contrario estaba muy...muy... sonrojado pero no quiso soltarse de ese abrazo por lo contrario le agrado..._**

**_Despues de un rato..._**

**_Shadow:b-bueno ay es tarde tengo que irme...(separendo a sonic y lebantandose con sus ropitas monas xD)._**

**_Sonic:estabien pero te dejare ir... con al condicion de que mañana buelbas aki mismo a la misma ora... que te parese...?(mirada lujuriosa)._**

**_Shadow:o-okey no te pre-preocupes bendre...(salta algo alto y se ba saltando xD)._**

**_Sonic:(suspira)esto es genial asta su ropa me ncanta... estan delicioso..._**

**_En el castillo de shadow:_**

**_Shadow:(entrando)ya bine!(exclamo para que las sombras ollesen)._**

**_Sombras:donde estaba llego algo tarde...(con bos macabra de costumbre)._**

**_Shadow:O.o desde cuando disen otra palabra que las ya cotidianas ¬¬._**

**_Sombras:eso no importa rresponda mi señor...(de igual manera lo dijo)._**

**_Shadow:bueno eso me da gusto jeje (les da una sonrisa y saca sus colmillos xD)estaba en el jardin platicando con alguien que me aye pero tambien es vampiro ^w^._**

**_Sombras:con que no sean humaos esta perfecto,ya es ora de dormir mi lort que descanse...(se rretiran de igual manera se lo dijo)._**

**_Shadow:(suspira)nunca cambiaran ¬¬ (se sube a su cuarto)._**

**_En el castillo de sonic:_**

**_Sonic:(bostesa)aww ese erizo sera mioooo! hmp ¬¬ a la mierda en unos cuantos dias biene mi primo de enfadoso -.o eso me arta el no estan sexy ¬¬ y el es de mi misma edad eso no me gusta a el no puedo violarmelo y ni quiero hay no el es orriblee! maldito ¬¬ solo se cree la gran cosa y porque coña hablas solo sonic -.- (suspira)bueno ire a dormir mañana... shadow sera mio :D(se sube a su cuarto y se duerme :3)._**

**_En la noche siguiente(me pase la mañana porque no tendria caso ni salen xD):_**

**_Sonic:si :D hoy tendre a shadow y si no quiere se atenera amis jueguitos..._**

_**Con shadow:**_

_**Shadow:(se liendo de nuevo)boy a salir talvez de nuevo llegue algo tarde!(le grita a las sombras y sale a el lugar ya quedado con sonic).**_

_**Ya en el lugar ya quedado conm sonic xD:**_

_**Sonic:(le llega por detras a shadow)genial llegamos al mismo tiempo...**_

_**Shadow:si jeje ^w^.**_

_**Sonic:(lo abraza aun por detras,de la sintura y lo pega mas a el)quieres que juguemos en mi castillo(le susurra al oido).**_

_**Shadow:eh?que tipo de juego?(poniedose rojiso pero no pro el juego si no por las carisias de sonic).**_

_**Sonic:pues... nose es uno que solo acen las personas que se aman...como tu y yo.. y lo acen muy divertido...(le empiesa a lamer la mejilla).**_

_**Shadow:O.- que es amar?(con el ojos de la mejilla aun lamida por sonic serrado).**_

_**Sonic:cuando dos personas de quieren como a su propia vida y se unen como en un solo ser,un solo corazon una sola alma...(saca sus colmillos y empiesa a morder pokito a shadow).**_

_**Shadow:au . eso duele u.u pero.. tu y yo nos que era . . asi nos amamos?.**_

_**Sonic:no se eso me lo tienes que decir tu porque yo a ti si...bueno entonces quieres jugar... hay dos rrespiestas si o...si :D.**_

_**shadow:pu-pues supongo que s-si...**_

_**Sonic:estabien.. sigueme mi amado...(le agarra la mano y lo lleba a su castillo).**_

_**Ya en el castillo de sonic:**_

_**Sonic:pasa mi shadow...(le deja el espacio para que el pase primero).**_

_**Shadow:o-ok(pasa y despues de aber pasado los dos sonic llevo a shadow a su rrecamara).**_

_**La rrecamara de sonic era enorme pero la de shadow era incluso un poco mas grande y ya adentro sonic empeso a llebar a la cama a shadow quien no el estaba gustando el "juego" que acordo sonic estaba sintiendo algo de repucnancia y cuando choco contra la paret sonic empeso a manosearlo es decir disque carisias ¬¬ y a besarlo...**_

_**Sonic:asi sabes aun mas delisioso...**_

_**Shadow:sonic este juego no me esta gustando .(abienta un poko a sonic quien solo se le aserco nueva mente pero como ay estaba muy exitado no iab a parar).**_

_**Sonic:pues... solo te digo que no te dejare ir... tu seras mios cueste lo que cueste...(empeso a medio atarlo conm unas cosas raras que salieron del suelo y shadow solo pataleaba para soltarse pero era inutil)sera mejor que ni te rresistas mi shadow mejor guarda enerjias para cuando empiese el juego...(empeso a desabrocharle su chaleco y de hay paso con la camisa).**_

_**A media camida shadow se movio de maciado que logro romper ua de las cosas raras que lo sostenia y golpeo a sonic,shadow no era devil el era unos de los mas fuertes,despues de ese puñetaso sonic callo al suelo y quedo algo mareado y se desmallo por el gran golpe de shadow.**_

_**Shadow:mierda(se abrocha su camisa y de pone el chaleco y empiesa a romper las demas cosas raras).**_

_**Despues de aber echo todo eso fue con sonic que shadow tambien ya lo abia amarrado pero contra una pata de la cama.**_

_**Shadow:aaa maldito . ese juego no me gusto nadaa! u.u(tal y como rrenegando como un bebe xD).**_

_**Sonic:(aun algo mareado)aww pero si te iba a ser de muy buen agrado andale desatame y continuemos con el juego... ya me dejastes cachondo(paso su lengua por sus propios labios en simbolo de saboreamiento).**_

_**Shadow:(le saca la lengua):P noooo no te desatare yo ya me boy !desatate solo asqueroso!(se pone su capa y sale de la casa de sonic dirijiedose a su casa).**_

_**De camino a su casadesidio parar a medio camino aber la luna que estaba tan hermosa como el dia anterior.**_

_**Shadow:(se sienta en uan banca que estaba sercas de la calle y suspira)maldito sonic u.u no se si le bolbere a ablar pero por ahora no quiero ni verlo .(sube la mirada acia el suelo y serro sus ojos para que la luz de la luna que quedaba perfecto con su pelaje decallera en su cuerpo y descansara y serrelajara un poco).**_

_**De lo que shadow ose dio cuenta al estar descansando fue que se paro una carrosa o algo asi xD al frente de el y de hay bajo un erizo plateado con tambien muy buenas ropas el atmbien tenia un chorth pero mas largo a el lellegaban medio a las rodillas y tenia una bata negra por debajo una blanca son un moño rojo por el cuello que de inmediato el erizo plateado al ver asi a shadow en esa pose... tan lindo y medio dormidooo no dudo en asercarsele en cuanto y ba de camino a shadow desaparesio la arrosa que se fue por los cielos...**_

_**Silver:-estan hermoso bello y sebe tan suabe... y pequeño...que ara aqui solo... siento como si quisiera abentarmele y no dejar de besarlo peor tengo que controlarme saludare amablemente...-**_

_**En otro lugar es decir con sonic:**_

_**Sonic:(ya soltado de las sogas)A LA MIERDA ME QUIERO VIOLAR A SHADOW Y NO SEME DA LA OPORTUNIDAD! -.-.**_

_**Esta parte se a acabado xD se que es corta pero la dos la are enormee se los primero asta que arrebaso todas las imagenes para que bean xD lean al advertencia hay biene informacion si tienen dudass! cuidensee lean la parte 2 ^^.**_

_**Fin De Sonadow continuaremos con shadilver...**____**pero aki no se acaba la historia sigue e ¬¬.**_


End file.
